Doble inversión
by Roderick Rois
Summary: [AU: Reverse Falls] "Se hacía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Pacífica no era ninguna tonta. Aquello era Gravity Falls. Es solo que no su Gravity falls". Dipper/Pacifica, menciones de Reverse!Dipper/Reverse!Mabel.
1. Anverso

Doble inversión

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Cierto verano, Dipper Pines, el joven taumaturgo de Gravity falls, expulsó los fantasmas de la residencia Northwest.

La familia Pines casi no era conocida en el pueblo. Y antes de eso, Pacífica encontraba a los gemelos, francamente molestos. Dipper se había atrevido a restregarle en la cara los orígenes de sus antepasados corruptos. Y Mabel osó tenerle lástima. Pacífica no estaba segura de cuál de los dos la irritaba más.

Sus sentimientos hacia ambos fueron cambiando con el tiempo.

Sobre todo en cuanto a Dipper.

 _Eres de lo peor_ , le dijo él en una ocasión. Sin embargo, luego de liberar al espectro que aterrorizaba la casa de Pacífica, Dipper juró volver el año siguiente a su fiesta.

—No creo que mis padres abran las puertas.

Dipper sonrió. Por debajo de la suciedad hosca de intelectual informal, era agradable. Una chispa, casi como proveniente de la salvaje electricidad de un rayo, cruzó sus ojos.

—Se me ocurrirá algo, allí estaré.

No se suponía que fuese verdad. Pero los chicos ni siquiera regresaron con sus padres: Stan Pines los inscribió en la secundaria local y en el otoño, comenzaron las clases en la misma división que Pacífica.

No se hablaban, claro. Mabel tenía su séquito de amigas pobres e insulsas. Dipper se codeaba con adolescentes mayores. Pacífica mantenía su perfil en alto y no los notaba.

O fingía no hacerlo.

Dipper la ganó poco a poco.

Un año la rescató de unos gñomos que querían convertirla en su princesa enana. En otra ocasión, evitó que un personaje de _Fight Fighters_ la golpeara a motivo de un comentario sarcástico. Para Pacífica, sin embargo, fue el tope de la ternura cuando Dipper llegó a su mansión el día de la fiesta rodeado de minotauros que lo llamaban por apodos rudos.

Fueron estrechando lazos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya no miraba a Dipper de lejos, sino que caminaba a su lado. Y antes de que tuviera el más mínimo control de la situación, iban incluso de la mano.

Los hubieran esperado grandes cosas. Entre otras, disputas con el padre de Pacífica, Preston Northwest, el tipo más rico y snob del pueblo.

Mabel Pines era la otra bomba de tiempo. Y se detonó a sí misma antes de volverse una amenaza: un día dejó de ir a clases y Dipper le contó a Pacífica, tartamudeando y llorando que un tritón se la había llevado a _vivir_ al fondo del lago.

Aunque Pacífica lamentaba el estado de Dipper, sumido en profunda melancolía, también saboreaba con la gravedad de una dama aquella amarga situación, que no podía mejorar.

Sino empeorar.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Preston Northwest hizo sonar la campana de órdenes durante una cena. Anunció a Pacífica su compromiso con Gideon Gleeful, el asqueroso psíquico fraudulento de la tv.

No necesitaba explicarse mucho. Era un mejor partido que Mason Pines, Dipper. En lo categórico.

Cuando Pacífica escuchaba esa maldita campana tintineando en sus oídos, no podía pensar. Solo asentía.

Y asintiendo, decidió comunicar sus novedades a Dipper.

Dipper, que la recibió en la Cabaña del Misterio temblando y hablando más consigo mismo que con ella.

—¡Pacífica, no vas a creerlo! He estado hablando con _él_. Mediante los diarios, he encontrado códigos que me permitirían controlarlo y abrir un portal. No es tan difícil. Contruí la maquinaria adecuada, sígueme, por favor...

Ella quería decírselo. _Dipper, me han comprometido. Dipper, no todo es sobre tu hermana. Tienes que dejarla ir. Dipper, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? ¿Has dormido algo? ¿Dónde está tu tío? Dipper, qué haces. Esta podría ser nuestra última noche juntos, por favor_...

—Dipper, ¿qué es esto?

A pesar de las ojeras y la palidez mermando el rosado usual de sus mejillas, la energía se encendió en él cuando tiró de las mantas viejas que cubrían las extrañas máquinas.

—¡Mi creación! —le anunció él.

Pacífica se cubrió la boca para disimular su estupor e incomodidad.

—¿Cómo va esto a traer a Mabel de nuevo? Digo. ¿Es para devolver su cuerpo...digo...a _ella_ del...del fondo del...?

Las rodillas de Dipper temblaron. Él se sujetó la gorra descolorida que insistía en usar desde que eran niños. Pacífica sintió culpa. Había elegido mal las palabras pero eran exactas. El estúpido tritón que se enamoró de Mabel olvidó que los humanos no respiran bajo el agua.

Fue una tragedia.

Habían discutido por otros bocetos. Dipper apostaba que si lograba recuperar el cuerpo, con electricidad podía revivir a Mabel. A Pacífica no le agradaba en absoluto la idea. Pero temía expresarlo.

 _Eres egoísta. No lo entiendes_ , le había dicho Dipper. Y eso hizo crecer un abismo entre ellos. Algo casi insalvable que cicatrizó con dificultad cuando Pacífica decidió apoyarlo. Iba al menos una vez por semana, firmaba cheques, le dejaba dinero en mano para sus investigaciones, a pesar de las críticas de su padre.

Dipper comenzó a reír, sin embargo. Frente a Pacífica, desconcertada por la máquina, rió como un desquiciado.

 _Pacífica. Si crees que esto es malo, todavía no ha empezado tu luna de miel con Gideon_ , pensó, fastidiada.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y el estómago. Dipper no estaba demente. Solo necesitaba tiempo para reponerse y algún incentivo para distraerse mientras tanto.

...El matrimonio con Gideon no cambiaría nada. Seguirían siendo...lo que eran. Dipper lo entendería. Una vez superada esa loca fase de científico con moral quebrada.

—Es diferente. He hablado, te digo. Existen otros mundos. Solo tengo que ir a uno de ellos, donde Mabel siga...en condiciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a ir? Dime que no es un portal como el de tus tíos. Me dijiste que ese casi destroza el universo.

—No va a ser _tan_ destructivo, solo se necesita un pequeño...ya sabes. _Esfuerzo_.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Pacífica ladeó la cabeza. Dipper se sacó del bolsillo la que reconoció como la campana que Preston Northwest blandía al darle órdenes.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—He estado en tu casa...ayer.

—Dime que no escuchaste...

—Con más razón tenemos que irnos. No pienso dejar que te intercambien como vaca de feria por negocios —comentó, levantando la sangre en las mejillas de Pacífica. Tanto así que cuando Dipper abrió las puertas de la rarísima caja metálica que constituía el corazón de su maquinaria, Pacífica lo siguió, cegada por la furia.

—¡Se nota que eres un plebeyo! No sabes nada sobre lo que es tener un nombre y una posición que mantener, Dipper. Jamás podrías entenderme o a mi familia.

Normalmente, el joven Pines del que Pacífica se enamoró, la hubiera observado para soltar un sarcástico comentario sobre la corrupción de los Northwest. Pero este Dipper estaba fuera de sí.

La empujó, la sostuvo y usó correas para atar a Pacífica a la máquina.

—No, no lo entiendo y no quiero hacerlo. Por eso es preciso que nos marchemos. A donde no nos digan qué demonios hacer.

—Dipper.

—Agarra esto. Con fuerza.

Dipper colocó tres de sus diarios sobre las rodillas de Pacífica e hizo sonar la campana, atontándola en sumisión. A pesar de las correas, ella se las arregló para poner una de sus manos encima del logo esotérico.

—Dipper, qué...

—¿Ves el pentagrama en la puerta de la cabina? Tiene cinco puntas. Puede transportar cinco... _objetos_. Tres materiales y dos incopóreos. Dos consciencias, Pacífica.

—¿Consciencias?

Ella no entendía. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Los ojos de Dipper estaban vidriosos. Él la asustaba.

Los botones de la máquina se encendieron. Podía jurar ella que se escuchaba una risa socarrona y demoníaca en alguna parte. La electricidad erizó sus cabellos y sobresaltó su espina.

—Es galvanismo y metafísica. Solo hazme caso. Voy a contar hasta tres...

—¡Dipper!

—¡Uno! Bajaré esta palanca... ¡Dos! La puerta estará cerrada...Así.

—¡Está oscuro, Dipper, qué haces! ¡Nos vas a matar!

—¡Solo espera por mí y por Mabel, Pacífica!

—¡Dipper, abre, desátame!

—¡Tres!

* * *

 **4**

* * *

 _Tres_.

Oscuridad total.

Silencio.

No.

Música.

La clase de música chabacana de un espectáculo barato con luces y strippers en lentejuelas. Pacífica veía borroso.

La puerta de la máquina se abrió. O de lo que parecía ser la máquina. El interior donde Pacífica fuera aprisionada estaba ahora revestido en satén azul. Un atentado contra el buen gusto.

—¡Y ahora, nuestra invitada especial, Pacífica Southeast! ¡Un aplauso para ella! Pocos se atreven a ofrecerse como voluntarios para los temerarios espectáculos de los gemelos _Gleeful_. Solo una valiente chica con _nada_ que perder haría el _sacrificio_. No es muy inteligente y si medio cliché de basura rubia teñida pero, ¡aquí está Pacífica!

Esa voz. Esa _irritante_ voz. La conocía. De karaokes mediocres en el pueblo. ¿Pero por qué era tan despectiva? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Eso era _el más allá_? ¿El infierno?

Dipper entró en la cabina. Era Dipper, ¿verdad? Se inclinó para abrir sus correas aunque Pacífica pensó que se aliviaba más de que los anotadores estuvieran intactos sobre su falda.

¿Cuándo se había cambiado? Tenía un traje negro y una camisa de seda. El cabello peinado hacia atrás no ocultaba su marca de nacimiento.

Pacífica, terriblemente aturdida, pero pronto aún furiosa, se puso de pie en un salto, ni bien estuvo libre.

Atravesó los velos que cubrían la máquina a zancadas indignadas. Reconoció la estrella de cinco puntas en la puerta. Había olor a quemado. Pacífica descubrió con mayor irritación que sus cabellos se habían chamuscado por la electricidad.

Afuera de la máquina estaba...

—¿Mabel?

Su cabellera relucía ( _sans_ trozos de goma de mascar, caramelos e hilos de lana como el que Pacífica recordaba), andaba en tacones, con medias de _glitter_ negro. Una falda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus ojos brillaban de un azul extrañísimo bajo las luces de neón en un...escenario. Le dirigió a Pacífica una mirada gélida y luego se volvió hacia la multitud que la ovacionaba, arrojándole rosas. Mabel se inclinó con más burla que gratitud, sin embargo. Era como una diosa demasiado convencida de su status para esperar otra clase de trato.

Pacífica tuvo un _deja vu_. Ella era así antes de Dipper. Pero Mabel...

La gente aplaudía, soltaban exclamaciones de admiración. Pacífica creyó reconocer algunos rostros de los asistentes, pero las vestimentas y las muecas de sus conocidos eran tan diferentes de lo esperado para tal o cual, que no pudo estar segura de si eran los pobladores de Gravity falls con los que había crecido.

—Mabel...—Dipper se le adelantó entonces, apartando a Pacífica como si no existiese o fuese poca cosa. Abrazaba los diarios aún cuando fue por Mabel.

Esa Mabel ajena, que exigía reverencias y las recibía. Dipper casi saltó sobre ella, la apresó consigo, lloró sobre el satén de su camisa, para su gran sorpresa.

—¡Dipper! Aún hay que firmar autógrafos, vamos...¿Te pasa algo?

Pacífica no daba crédito.

Era la _Cabaña del Misterio_ , sin duda. Por la ubicación y algo del mobiliario. Pero el lugar lucía más grande. E iluminado con esos efectos de...fiasco.

Mabel, de repente le echó una mirada llena de inquisición. Los espectadores se lavantaron de sus asientos, saludaron de lejos o se acercaron para pedir aparentemente consabidas firmas de los gemelos.

Dipper se volvió hacia Pacífica. Le hizo un gesto para que esperara.


	2. Reverso

Doble inversión

* * *

 **5**

* * *

Ella aún seguía confundida. Tenía el estómago revuelto. Se abrazó a sí misma, notando su atuendo: un vestido blanco con detallados pero casi imperceptibles bordados de encaje. Pirámides, flores. Era la ropa digna de un sacrificio humano.

—Dipper, qué has hecho.

No le estaba preguntando. Se hacía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Pacífica no era ninguna tonta. Aquello era Gravity Falls. Es solo que no _su_ Gravity falls.

La gente se fue. Lenta Susan al último, aunque Pacífica no pudo evitar notar que su ojo funcionaba bien y que de hecho, la observó con cierto desprecio, antes de arrojarle besos como saludos a Mabel.

 _Mabel_ , si era realmente ella. Aparentaba más de veinte, tenía más maquillaje que Pacífica misma y ni bien la Cabaña se quedó vacía, Mabel se volvió hacia el arca plateada en la entrada y comenzó a contar una cantidad de billetes, haciendo exclamaciones.

Soltando a Dipper, al menos.

—Es una larga historia, Pacífica...—le juró su amigo, soltando un largo suspiro y sentándose en las escaleras del escenario.

—¡Eres muy egoísta! ¿Me trajiste a otro mundo solo para ver a tu hermana de vuelta? ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

La expresión de Dipper se agravó con culpa al devolverle la mirada a Pacífica, cuya boca se abrió, incrédula.

—No creo que sea posible. Alguien más tendría que buscar nuestros... _cuerpos_. Que tampoco están en condiciones. La electricidad, Pacífica.

Ella disimuló una lágrima.

—¿Dónde está mi familia?

—Bueno...lo importante es que ya no tienes que vivir a la sombra de sus deseos. Digo. Aún hay un matrimonio arreglado es solo que no es con Gideon...

Pacífica, con escalofríos quitándole el escaso color que le quedaba en las mejillas, se atrevió a contestar, omitiendo por un instante la preocupación por sus padres.

—¿Con quién, entonces, Dipper?

A pesar de estar usando un traje de diseño, de tener la cara limpia de grasa de motores y polvos alquímicos, envuelto en una nube de Acqua, Pacífica vio a Dipper vacilar, sonrojarse y apretarse el puño como en un gesto fallido al notar que no podía sujetarse la visera de la gorra desteñida que usaba desde hacía años.

—Pues...con...con..conmigo, Pacífica. Aparentemente es un pequeño contrato por deudas.

—¡Dipper, ven! Hicimos casi el doble con la máquina vital. Te dije que esa atracción lucraría. Y pensar que no querías hacerlo antes de la boda.

—Disculpa, Pacífica...un momento, ¿si? Mabel me necesita. Sé que te costará acostumbrarte y no digo que a mí no. Es solo que...

"Tú no te enojarías conmigo, ¿verdad? Digo...ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Te necesito. Y a ella.

Dipper dejó los diarios a un lado y corrió hacia su extraña hermana. Solo en la distancia de metros, junto a la Mabel _revertida_ , Pacífica se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban del mismo color azulado. Eléctrico, como la energía que impulsaba el aparato que acabara con su vida y la transportara hacia otra.

Finalmente se dejó caer, exhausta y ajena. Débil.

* * *

 **6**

* * *

—No lo entiendo, Dipper. ¿Está viva? Dijiste que con el galvanismo, el efecto duraría solo un poco. Que luego del acto nos desharíamos de ella.

—¡¿Dije eso?!

—¡Si! Me lo prometiste. No hubiera dejado que te comprometieras con ella de otra manera. Su familia puso a nuestro nombre esa mansión y sus tierras a cambio de dinero líquido para pagar sus deudas. Mejor nosotros que el Estado. Pero la idea era que ella no se entrometiera.

—Dios. Soy terrible en este loco mundo.

—Dipper, suenas raro. ¿Te sientes bien? Un rayo te golpeó. Tuve que improvisar, dije que era parte del acto pero te ves muy diferente.

—Me...siento bien, en serio.

—¿Y ella? No puede quedarse aquí. La soporté solo unos días, mientras que preparábamos todo. Nunca me habías mentido.

—No te he mentido, Mabel. Es solo que las cosas son...complicadas.

—¿Complicadas?

—...

—¿Vas a devolverme el anillo? Dijiste que era especial. ¿Por qué debe tenerlo ella? Ya firmaron el compromiso y pasaron los poderes a tu nombre.

—Mabel, necesito que te calmes. Vamos. Sé que debajo de esa rara apariencia de... _malvada_ , eres mi hermanita de siempre. Te agrada Pacífica.

—¿Qué? ¡Te he dicho siempre que la detesto! Finge ser tan buena y es tan falsa. Solo anoche se mostró como es de verdad. Me miró con asco, como si yo fuese poca cosa. Ya me parecía que la gente honrada y trabajadora como nosotros le daba envidia. Simplemente porque ella nunca supo lo que era el esfuerzo. Tenemos talento, Dipper. Pacífica solo ha tenido algo de nombre y ahora que se sabe que sus padres son criminales, vino arrastrándose a nuestro negocio por ayuda. La odio. Dime que te da lástima. Es patética.

—Pues...tal vez estamos hablando de personas diferentes, Mabel. Solo puedo decir que conozco a Pacífica desde hace algún tiempo y sé que ella puede agradarte. Dale una oportunidad. Ella lo haría por ti. _Probablemente_.

* * *

 **7**

* * *

Escuchó la conversación como desde un sueño. Pero solo terminó de despertar con el portazo que dio Mabel al marcharse.

—¿Dipper? Nos trajiste a _otro_ universo.

—Si, bueno...uno que es más o menos como el nuestro pero sin tantos problemas...

Pacífica hizo una mueca y siseó, incorporándose. Apreció la habitación donde se encontraba. ¿No era la del ático? Dipper la usaba como estudio, ya que se negaba a dejar de compartir con Mabel, a pesar de la edad que tenían cuando ella...

Si.

Una cama matrimonial, además.

Dipper entrecerró sus ojos. El color de ellos combinaba con el de un raro amuleto que llevaba atado en la corbata. Pacífica no sabía cuántas horas pasó desmayada. Pero al menos, Dipper se había puesto unos jeans y parecía ajeno solo a medias.

—¿Mis padres?

—Lo bueno es que están aquí también. En prisión pero saldrán en unos años. He averiguado sobre posibilidades de apelación, ahora que han pagado casi todas sus deudas.

Pacífica suspiró. La idea de no tener que obeceder las despóticas órdenes de Preston Northwest durante algún tiempo, la alivió más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Puedo regresar a mi casa? No es que la cabaña no sea acogedora, no...es solo que..."No hay lugar como el hogar", supongo. Y ya era bastante difícil de aceptar que fueras un esotérico.

—Ahora supongo que soy una especie de...artista.

—¿Y qué demonios le pasa a Mabel? Dipper. Sé que la extrañabas mucho. Pero esto...

—Si, no es la Mabel que recordamos. Pero es porque necesitamos _volver_ a conocernos. Tendremos tiempo.

Pacífica apretó los puños y los dientes, a punto de llamar a Dipper por una serie de injurias perfectamente comprensibles.

Pero entonces reparó en el anillo de su mano izquierda. Sobre el dedo anular. Era una sortija de compromiso. En el centro, la piedra estaba tallada en una pirámide de piedra amarilla.

Dipper siguió su mirada y acarició su palma tras vacilar un instante.

—Me estás manipulando —le recriminó Pacífica.

—Lo siento —susurró él. Sonaba sincero.

Tuvieron su primer beso. Tal vez por culpa o desolación. Pero fue cálido. Y real.

Lo más parecido a regresar a casa.

* * *

 **8**

* * *

Mabel ( _esa_ Mabel) no quiso dejar que sucediera con tranquilidad. Siempre tenía una queja por la cual elevar la voz, golpear el piso y morderse el labio hasta sangrar.

Parecía una fiera.

Pacífica solo se erguía en la habitación, cruzaba las piernas e inflaba el pecho como una cómoda ave de paraíso.

 _Soy una Northwest_ , se repetía. Era indispensable.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio crees que puedes separarnos?

Pacífica puso los ojos en blanco. Se miró el anillo como quien no quiere discutir ni tiene que hacerlo. Estaba disfrutándolo, ciertamente.

—Bueno, tu hermano tiene necesidades, es un hombre como todos los demás.

Dipper había ido al banco. Burocracia. Insistió en que Pacífica y Mabel podían llevarse bien unas horas. Que incluso eso podía ser el comienzo de algo. _Maravilloso_.

Mabel tembló y gruñó de ira pero de repente se calmó. Sus hombros bajaron, relajados. Incluso sonrió.

—¿Y piensas que yo no satisfago ya esas necesidades desde antes de que llegaras?

—¿ _Disculpa_?

Mabel se soltó los cabellos, dio vueltas perezosas por la sala. Exhaló un suspiro casi harto de lujuria y se dejó caer en un sofá, cruzando las piernas enfundadas en medias azul eléctrico, que combinaban con sus ojos alterados por la hechicería de los amuletos.

Dipper le había explicado todo a Pacífica. Confiaba en ella. Él no era el Dipper de aquella dimensión. No completamente.

— _Tengo memorias de ambos lugares...yo...Me cuesta creer algunas de las cosas que he hecho. Pero en ese momento y aquí, me parecían bien, supongo. Nunca es tarde para cambiar de vida. O de universo._

— _Oh, vamos, ¿un estafador de magia? ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes haber hecho? ¿Lavar dinero? Papá te superaría._

— _Claro..._

El hermano de Mabel y Pacífica habían reído juntos. Dormían en la misma habitación. Dipper insistió en usar el sofá pero eventualmente...

Compartían cama. Estaban comprometidos. Pero considerar todo lo demás los abrumaba. Dipper se sonrojaba. Pacífica entraba en pánico y se abrazaba a sí misma, tomando el lugar que miraba a la pared.

—Ya sabes.

Pacífica sintió escalofríos. Dipper le había comentado algo al respecto, quizá. Pero ella lo descartó, presa del asco. Y los celos.

—No quiero saber sobre _desviaciones_. Lo importante es que Dipper ha elegido ahora y lo hizo bien, si me permites.

Mabel le enseñó los dientes, temblando de furia otra vez, su seguridad desvanecida.

—¿Crees que él te prefiere? Solo está jugando. Puede que yo no lo entienda. Pero sé cómo es mi hermano. Dipper no me abandonaría luego de todo lo que he sacrificado en pos de su bienestar. Lo conozco.

Pacífica puso los ojos en blanco. Mabel era melodramática, sin importar el mundo.

—¿Y _qué_ sacrificaste exactamente? ¿Algunos centímetros de tu falda para que los viejos de este pueblo te suelten más dinero? Por favor. Si tanto te interesa la atención de Dipper, deberías tenerte más respeto.

—¡ _Qué_ no he sacrificado, más bien! —gruñó Mabel, haciendo un ademán que prendió las velas de la sala como en un truco barato y sobrepreparado, iluminando su mobiliario.

Puede que eso asustara a otra persona. Pero Pacífica se dominó a sí misma. Mabel solo buscaba aterrorizarla y en todo caso, hacer que se sintiera inferior.

Mabel se incoporó y señaló lo que parecía una pierna de jamón. Pacífica la reconoció uniendo cabos sueltos.

— _Aún no entiendo cómo puede ser tan egoísta. ¿Dónde está Pato? Tal vez si sale a jugar con él, se le pase ese mal humor._

— _Si, sobre eso..._

— _¿Qué? No me digas que también está alterado por este cambio de universo. ¿Pato es un jabalí gigante o algo así? Ya no me sorprende nada desde que vi que Soos aquí es miembro de MENSA._

— _"Algo así", con menos suerte que Soos._

Mabel sonrió ampliamente y bajó la mirada, casi disimulando que se limpiaba una lágrima con la punta del dedo índice.

—Dipper me quiere mucho, demasiado. Nunca me ha dejado tener amigos ni novios de ninguna clase porque es muy celoso. Creí que podría traer una mascota, si era inteligente y servía para el espectáculo. Pato podía armar mi nombre con rompecabezas. Era único. Y ya ves cómo terminó. Cuando se trata de mí, a Dipper no le importa cruzar horizontes morales. Ni perder dinero —relató Mabel con aire ausente en su tristeza.

Lo siguiente que señaló fueron dos ataúdes. Uno era un arcón de hierro frío. En su interior, una robusta vikinga tenía largas trenzas rubias-rojizas que rozaban el suelo. Dormía ceñuda, con los puños de sus voluminosos brazos cerrados.

Junto a ella, una especie de caja de bambú pulido, rodeada de ramas de cerezo artificial. En su interior, a través de una vitrina, se observaba la momia arrugada de piel amarillenta, con un sombrero tipo _kasa_ japonés.

—Dipper y yo decimos que son princesas, tesoros internacionales que robamos. Pero...eran amigas mías. Él decidió que eran demasiado cercanas. Sintió celos...

Grenda y Candy. Las inseparables compañías de Mabel Pines. Qué mundo tan bizarro era ese. Nunca se le acababan las sorpresas desagradables. Pacífica hizo una mueca pero se negó a dejarse impresionar.

Esta Mabel sonreía con tristeza, sumida en sus recuerdos y aún hablando sobre su innatural unión con Dipper, aunque Pacífica no la escuchara. Había comenzado a urdir un repentino y oscuro plan.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, señalando lo que parecía la mitad de un enorme pescado disecado.

El semblante de Mabel se oscureció.

— _Mermando_. Dijo que me llevaría a conocer a su familia pero Dipper decidió que lo prefería como _mobiliario_. Lo puse encima de una pecera con agua de mar para que no se sintiera triste.

 _Vaya_ , pensó Pacífica. Aún era la misma niña ingenua y sensible que ella recordaba. Hasta cierto punto.

Pero Pacífica no estaba dispuesta a asumir riesgos.

—¿Y eso otro?

—Una vieja lámpara para ver espíritus del tío abuelo Ford. No lo entenderías pero es de mala calidad y anticuada, ya que funciona solo conectada. También el foco se rompe fácilmente —susurró Mabel, pasándose los dedos por el cabello, distraída con su angustia.

—¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido la manera perfecta de hacer que superes la relación enfermiza que tienes con tu hermano.

Pacífica lo dijo con convencimiento. Empujó la pecera del lado de Mabel, empapando sus pies al quebrarla y arrojó al suelo la lámpara paranormal, que se rompió en seguida.

* * *

 **9**

* * *

—No lo entiendo. Siempre era tan segura de sí misma. Y tan capaz. En este mundo, al menos —lloró Dipper, contra el brazo inerte de Mabel. Su hermana lo observó con tristeza y luego pasó con furia a Pacífica, quien se sujetaba un mechón de cabello y sonreía con fingida inocencia.

—Le dije que tuviera cuidado con la pecera. Agua salada, Dipper, parece karma.

—Pero aún está viva.

—Lo sé. Lamentablemente, tendremos que hacernos cargo de ella hasta que mejore. Si eso sucede. El cerebro es muy complicado.

—Tenemos que encontrar una manera. No te he traído hasta aquí para que seamos infelices.

—Oh, vamos, Dipper. Solo mira su expresión cuando le sujetas la mano. Está llorando de felicidad. No puede decirlo, por supuesto. Aunque pudiera...seguro que está muy confundida por lo que pasó.

Mabel lloró, en efecto. Quizá de impotencia. Pero solo unos días tendida en camisón, alimentándose de sopas, inmóvil por el _electroshock_ , habían bajado su agresividad y orgullo.

Pacífica, a solas, le cepilló el cabello, arrancándole solo algunas hebras con un dejo de malicia.

—Dipper ya no es el que tú conoces. La época en la que dormía contigo...de la manera en que fuera, se ha terminado. Si eres dócil, sin embargo, te permitiré vivir aquí y ambos te cuidaremos. Dócil, callada con respecto a lo que sucedió. Nada de telapatía de gemelos o lo que sea.

Mabel terminó por asentir, con gran pesar.

El otoño en Gravity falls se volvía invierno. Lejos del verano en el que conociera a Dipper, cuando Pacífica solía pensar que eran de mundos distintos. Eso se había remediado. Ahora resultaba lo que más tenían en común y no lo echaría a perder. Las estatuas podían cobrar vida, el cielo podía llover con sangre y por qué no, quizá no le quedaría más que usar una bolsa de papas como modelito de temporada. Tenía fe y a Dipper. No lo soltaría ni él a ella. Habían formado un universo en común y Pacífica lucharía por él contra el más raro Apocalipsis de ser preciso.

Eso le dio cierta satisfacción en su fortaleza.

 _No hay lugar como el hogar. No hay lugar como el amor._


End file.
